


Do Not Deny Me

by OliviaAR99



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaAR99/pseuds/OliviaAR99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She craved blood...she wanted blood but she denied herself the satisfaction of it. Her guilt rendered her incapable of taking what she needed to remain sane because of her desire for the sweet crimson liquid that not only flowed freely within her fiance's veins, but also for the blood of the vampire hunter who had previously threatened to destroy her. Yuki/Kaname/Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction takes place after the second season of the anime, but it does not follow the Manga after the season two ending. Also, there is no sex depicted in this fanfiction, but it does involve bloodletting and it holds a few elements from both the manga AND anime. This is a work that I wrote for my birthday as a birthday present to myself.

**_“Do Not Deny Me”_ **   
_Part One_

“Where do you think you’re going, Yuki?” Even though he wasn’t facing the front doors, he caught her smell almost instantly as she emerged from her bedroom. She had just finished taking a bath and the smell of her blood and rose scented soap permeated the air surrounding him.

Yuki, who had done everything in her attempt to remain quiet in her attempt to sneak away from the night class dorm, froze in mid step. Although it was foolish to think that it would be easy to get outside undetected, she clenched her rust red eyes tightly shut, hoping that she might somehow magically be swallowed up by the bottom stairs.

Kaname smirked as he glanced up at her from his book. He had been standing silently next to the cold stone fireplace, almost as if he had known what Yuki had been planning all along. He was dressed in his uniform pants and black cotton button down shirt. The rest of his school attire was draped precariously on the back of one of the two couches in the center of the room.

Everything about his appearance set Yuki’s blood on fire with wanting, but she doused the flame with thoughts of homework and future studying.

 “It would have been easier just to leap from your bedroom window. At least from there, you wouldn’t have to pretend to vanish on the spot like you are doing now.” He studied her figure up and down, enjoying the view of how innocently beautiful she was. Her hair had been let down, and it tumbled long and flowing like a soft brown waterfall down her back and her gown hugged her curves delicately in a sea of cream colored silk that billowed out into a full skirt that cut off just a few inches above her knees. The smooth skin of her bare arms and shoulders beckoned him to taste her flesh, but he contained that desire with little effort. 

Knowing that she had been busted, she smiled too after feeling her cheeks redden from embarrassment. “I…well it’s just-”

“You have a bag in your hand and an umbrella. Going for an early morning stroll before night fall?”

 Yuki glanced up and was caught in the spell of Kaname’s steady crimson gaze. Lying to him was never a good idea, especially when he fed from her not long after. “I was just…going to try and enjoy what was left of the sunlight before class.” She smiled sweetly, holding up her school bag which was packed with a soft pink fleece blanket and a bottle of water. Even though she knew that he would clearly be able to tell, she had hidden her blood tablets within the folds of the blanket.

“You’re not tired from being up so early?” Kaname studied her face closely, knowing all too well how her mind worked from her facial tells. “The sun is not kind to such a young vampire…especially one that hasn’t fed on blood for a while.”

Blushing, Yuki dropped her gaze, determined to keep from having her hunger be known. “No, I’m alright, really! I’m hardly even thirsty, so going out isn’t a problem for me. But I’m bringing an umbrella just in case the sun rays are a little too harsh.” She lifted up the hand that held her dark purple sun protector. “See? I’ll be fine…”

Her innocent smile didn’t fool him but he chose to ignore it for the time being. He’d deal with her secrets later. “Why the need to be so secretive, then?”

“Huh?” Yuki blinked stupidly at him.

“I know that you were trying not to bring attention to yourself on your way out. Why were trying to be so sneaky?”

“Oh! Well…I just thought that…well, I thought that you might try to stop me.” She looked back at him, instantly ensnared by his beautifully alluring crimson stare. “I guess I failed at it, didn’t I?”

“I think so.” The amusement in his words ignited a jolt in her heart, making it skip a beat, which did not fail in getting his full attention. Kaname snapped his book shut and set it to rest on top of the mantle above the fireplace, and he strode over to her. He smirked wickedly when he caught Yuki’s heart quicken its tempo as the space between them disappeared.

Yuki swallowed the knot in her throat, desperate to diminish the fire that was rapidly drying it out. Her desire for his blood nearly drove her mad with wanting and she whimpered like a small child about to be scolded for getting in trouble. Once her fiancé reached her, she braced herself for anything that he might try and do.

Kaname’s smile never wavered. Gently, he lifted a hand and placed it on her left cheek and caressed it while he gazed at her with feverish eyes. “Will you not feed before you leave? Your thirst is no doubt leaving your throat parched.”

She didn’t think it was possible, but she felt her heart stop upon hearing him state the obvious. “Um…” She gulped again, annoyed that her thirst was threatening to consume her. “I’m alright for right now…Perhaps after I return?”

Kaname examined her rust red eyes and body language, carefully scrutinizing whether or not he should let her go in her fragile condition. After all, nothing was more dangerous than a pureblood denying the unavoidable craving of their lover’s blood. His instincts screamed at him to keep her confined, but he knew better than to hold Yuki captive. She was more than capable of finding new ways to escape binding situations. Sighing, Kaname nodded. “Very well, then.” He removed his hand from her cheek and extended it for her to take.

Yuki smiled sweetly at his gesture and gladly placed her own hand into his. She allowed him to pull her down from the last remaining stair and openly accepted his kiss upon her rose tinted lips. Every touch of them against hers made her toes curl, which now, proved difficult as her white pin heals confined them tightly in the point.

Kaname pulled back to Yuki’s displeasure, releasing her hand. He stepped back to give her room to move freely, and Yuki took advantage before he had a chance to change his mind. Before she slipped through the front doors, she turned and offered Kaname a loving smile, to which he returned, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll be awaiting your return, Yuki. Don’t stay out too long.”

Yuki nodded. After a few seconds of watching him closely, she disappeared in the daylight, leaving Kaname to glare at the doors that she had walked through. Suddenly, the paint and plaster covering the walls surrounding the entrance of the night dorm split viciously, branching out into veins that reached as far up as the ceiling.

Outside the dorm, Yuki took off just after she heard the long awaited click of the double doors. Her destination came into view minutes later.

A vast clearing just inside the night class gate but outside the edge of the tree line came into focus and Yuki stopped in the center where she was just outside the reach of the dying sunlight. She took her time in setting up a spot in which to rest and when it was finished, she sat down on her soft pink blanket and whipped out her bottle of water and blood tablets. _I know this doesn’t do much…but I’m so…thirsty right now…_ She unscrewed the cap on the bottle and dropped several little white circular pills into the water, then watched as the clear liquid transformed into a less than appealing knock off version of blood. Despite its bland taste, she polished it off in less than a minute.

Although her thirst was diminished, it wouldn’t be long before that burning sensation returned to reduce her to a bloodthirsty state. Any unsuspecting human whose scent might get swept away in a cross breeze might find themselves a victim to her selfish desires. _Please be on duty, Zero…_ Almost instantly, the fire in her throat devoured the synthetic blood that she had just consumed and left her struggling to keep calm. Thinking of Zero’s name sparked the ghost of desire to rear its ugly face. _No! I can’t…have him! I must…ignore him…ah!_ She grasped her throat and dug her nails into her own flesh, desperate to quell her sinful thoughts.

She imagined his neck, strong and powerful. She imagined his flesh, concealing the blood that flowed freely within his veins, and she wanted to sink her aching fangs deep within his throat until the sweet taste of his life quenched the burning fire- _NO!_ Yuki removed her hands from her own neck and buried her fingers into the ground and squeezed until she felt her claws dig deep into her palms. _I can’t have him! I can only have…Kaname…_ She closed her eyes and saw the face of her beloved, watching her closely. If anything, she longed to devour his blood just as much as he longed to devour hers. _I love you, Kaname…I love you so much that…I refuse to drink from you…my feelings are so torn that I deserve to suffer…I-_

“Yuki?” A meek feminine voice interrupted her internal thoughts, catching her off guard.

Yuki twisted her head to the left to inspect the surrounding area and discovered that she was no longer alone in her private clearing. “Yori! What are you doing here?”

A young woman with short honey gold hair and soft brown eyes emerged from her hiding spot behind a rather large tree. She was dressed in a day class school uniform. “I wanted to come by and see you, Yuki. I’ve missed you.”

To Yuki, Yori should have been a welcome sight, but instead, she was one of Yuki’s worst nightmares coming true. The scent of her blood teased the young vampire to the point of pure madness, but she kept herself tightly bound by her own internal bonds. “Yori, I…I’ve missed you too, but it is too dangerous for you to be here.”

The human woman shrugged her shoulders, but did not come any closer. “It’s always _too_ dangerous for me to be here, but I always come none the less to visit whenever I can get a chance.” She smiled sadly from the safety of the tree line. “May I join you for a little while? It’s not often that you come out during the day.”

Yuki started, frightened for the safety of her dearest friend, but grateful for her familiar presence. Against her better judgment, she nodded.

Yori’s smile brightened and she sprinted over to where Yuki was sitting and plopped down less than a foot from her.

Their close proximity nearly broke her. “You shouldn’t have come here…I’m still very dangerous, Yori.” Although she was now gazing in the direction of the fading sunlight, Yuki was able to catch Yori’s reaction to her statement from the safety of her periphery. Her dearest friend was obviously troubled, since her face contorted into a mixture of countless emotions with confusion being the most prominent. Saddened by this tale-tell sign, Yuki’s usual bright smile gradually turned sullen and she closed her eyes to guard their dewy appearance. After all, purebloods are never seen weeping by the judgmental eyes of the public.

 “I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful for your visit, as I know it took a lot of effort to even make it past the main gate with Zero on duty, but you must understand,” she peaked through the sanctuary of her eyelashes, catching Yori gazing at her intently while she continued. “I haven’t fed in nearly two weeks, and right now, you smell delicious. I’m afraid that if you stay in my company much longer, I might hurt you in some way, or kill you just to get at your blood. That threat will _always_ be present with our friendship.” She hung her head in shame, unsure as to why she felt so guilty for being the only person that she could be: a vampire.

Yori allowed Yuki’s words to stew in her mind for a few minutes before the silence of their late afternoon get together became too deafening to handle. The young teen closed her eyes too, shielding them from the pain that the rays of the dying sun offered. “You know that I don’t care about that threatening possibility, right? You would never have allowed something like that to happen while you were part of the disciplinary committee, protecting the day class students from the bloodthirsty night class. Therefore, I highly doubt you would allow yourself to go so far as to attack a friend no matter how much you might suffer for it later.” 

Once again, the guilt plagued Yuki’s heart. “I may not be intimidating, but my appearance is deceiving. I _can_ hurt you…”

“Yes, I know. But I also know that if you got to the point of actually attacking me, you would be able to stop yourself before you could bare your fangs against me.”

Yori’s declaration made Yuki feel that much guiltier. The smell of blood surging beneath her best friend’s skin toyed with her senses, causing her to focus on nothing else except the idea of fulfilling the one desire that she had denied herself and her fiancé. “You are so trusting, Yori. That is a very dangerous trait to have…but I cannot change the way you think until it is too late for you.”

Yori smiled despite the truth behind their painful situation and glanced up to catch Yuki’s eye. “Even if you do attack me, I could never stop trusting you. I care about you too much to ever change my mind about whom and what you are. You are still the same old Yuki no matter how much you want to take my blood.”

Yuki’s eyes shimmered with fresh tears of complicated happiness. Even though she desired to taste her best friend’s blood more than anything in that moment, she realized that no matter how strong the urge to feed was, Yori was the one person that she would protect from her own fangs to the best of her abilities. “Your confidence in me is troubling to say the least, but I will do what I can to ensure that you are protected, not just from all vampires, but from me as well.” Her lips produced a weak smile to give her friend some peace of mind. “I think that we have had enough time to talk of such dark things.”

Yori’s own smile brightened, regardless of the tears that were now falling down her flushed cheeks. “I just have one question, though.”

“What is it?”

Yori’s smile faded a little, giving Yuki a cause to worry. “Yuki…why haven’t you fed?”

Not expecting such a simple question, Yuki blinked several times before she lowered her head to stare blankly at the blanket that she had been sitting on. The soft pink fleece helped her focus on something other than the tantalizing smell of blood. “Did you know that when vampires take lovers, they feed off of each other instead of hunting strangers? The love that a vampire has for another makes it so that the only blood that they crave is the blood of the one they love.”

“I sort of knew that. I know that Kaname’s blood sustains you.”

Yuki nodded while keeping her eyes plastered to the ground to avoid the judgment that was sure to come. “My blood is the only blood that Kaname craves because of his love for me, and I him…but his blood to me is not enough, Yori.”

Yori’s confusion was evident. “What? You mean you need more blood than what he can give you at a time?”

“No, no!” Yuki glanced sideways into the soft brown eyes of her best friend. They were watching her carefully. “My love for him is undeniable, and I always crave for his blood. He gives it to me whenever I need it, but I have been denying myself the satisfaction of his blood because…my heart also craves the blood of another.”

“Yuki…you love someone else?”

Yuki hung her head in shame and nodded.

Yori sighed. “I had a feeling you did.” Yuki gasped and looked back up to face her, shocked that it might have been so obvious. “Yuki, I have known you for so long that I know what you had for lunch last Tuesday because you get this happy face whenever the cooks make ginger pork stew in the café.” She smiled kindly. “You love Zero…as well as Kaname. You always have but you just didn’t know how much until you were brought back into the state of which you were born: being a pureblood vampire. You fed from Kaname, and then you fed from Zero. Therefore, you crave them both.”

Yuki nodded. “I feel so guilty that…I don’t deserve to quench my thirst. Kaname deserves more from me than what I am capable of giving. I have hurt so many people that I love, that I deserve to suffer for what I’m feeling.”

“ _Yuki!_ ” Horrified by this new admission, Yori leaped to her feet and glared down at the female vampire. “Why would you _do_ this to yourself? You do _not_ deserve this! So you are in love with them both! Big deal! You can’t help who you love! You know they both are in love with you too, despite hating each other!”

“You’re right, Yori…I do love them both and I know that their feelings are the same, but…it…it’s a sin to want them both, and I’m selfish to assume that I can have them both. I…I don’t deserve to be so happy! I don’t deserve-!”

 _“Stop it!”_ Yuki snapped out of her trance-like admission, startled by Yori’s harsh demand. The human teen was shaking with frustration, torn apart on this inside that she could do nothing to relieve her best friend of the guilt she was feeling, and feeling guilty herself that nothing was being done to manage Yuki’s predicament. “ _Do they know?”_

Staring blankly, Yuki stammered, “W-w-what?”

Yori snorted like a bull ready to charge for a crimson target. “Kaname and Zero! Do they know that you feel this way? Do they know that you are refusing to feed yourself because you are being stupid? _Do they know?_ ”

Yuki’s jaw dropped slightly, unable to answer. Yori’s sudden anger rendered her mute and dumbfounded. As far as Yuki was concerned, Yori didn’t have one bitter bone in her entire tiny body and it shocked her so much that she was proven wrong, that not even her brain could predict what else might come from her friend’s new attitude.

Knowing that Yori was waiting for an answer, the only thing Yuki could muster was a simple shake of the head.

“But you allow Kaname to feed from you? And Zero?”

“I do give my blood to Kaname…but Zero avoids me now. Even though I’d like to give him my blood too, I promised myself that I would only allow myself to provide for my fiancé…even though it hurts me sometimes to deny myself the feeling of relieving Zero’s agony.”

Yori’s jaw dropped into the same position that Yuki’s had been earlier. It took her a moment to collect her thoughts before she could finally speak again. “You told me once before that Zero was able to tell what your feelings were in regards to Kaname before you were released from your human form. Don’t you think that you feeling this way would catch Kaname’s attention too about how you feel about Zero in the taste of your blood?”

“If he has been able to tell how I’ve been feeling from my blood, he hasn’t spoken to me about it.”

“Typical stubborn male _pride!_ ” Yori snorted angrily again. Looking down at her best friend, she started to get the whole picture of what her own part would have to be in this troubled equation. “Night is almost here, Yuki. I think I need to head back to the day class dorm before I get reprimanded by Zero or attacked by someone from the night class.”

“I would never let that happen to you, Yori.” Yuki stood up from the ground and looked sadly upon her best friends face.

“Let what happen? Getting told off by Zero, or getting attacked by the night class?”

Yuki smiled weakly while her eyes were still shimmering with tears left unshed. “Both. Good night, Yori.” Ignoring the aching hunger that tormented the inside of her throat, she stepped toward Yori and embraced her without fear.

Yori immediately responded to Yuki’s hug with one of her own, not caring that at any moment, she might end up dead. “Same time tomorrow, then?”

Yuki shook her head on the crook of Yori’s shoulder while fighting to hold onto her sanity as the smell of fresh blood teased her senses. “I’ll send word to you when I am able to see you again. I cannot risk your safety while I am thirsty.”

Yori nodded in agreement, but said nothing until they parted from their hug and she began to make her way back to the gate on the other side of the tree line. “ _I can’t just let her suffer like this…something has to change. Soon…”_ She turned her head from the direction of the trees and discovered that the spot in which she had left Yuki alone was vacant. Somehow, in the few seconds in took for her to walk only a few feet, her friend had managed to leave the vicinity without so much as a sound to alert her of her departure. _She’s…gone._ Just then, a thought occurred to her that kick started her nerve. “ _They need to know!”_ She spoke aloud to the empty silence before she turned and ran straight for the night class dorm.


	2. Part Two

**_“Do Not Deny Me”  
_ ** _Part Two_

Ichijo eyed the dorm wall without suspicion as to who it might have been that could have torn the plaster to shreds in the manner that he had discovered it. It didn’t take him long to figure out whom the culprit was because there were only two vampires living at Cross Academy that had the strength and ability to destroy something like that, but only one of them would do it on purpose. “Was this really necessary, Lord Kaname?” He asked aloud, not really expecting a response, but was not at all surprised that he received one.

A deep voice that held the power to bring a man to his knees with fear barely gave Ichijo cause to worry until he turned around and found the source standing stock still, leaning up against the dorm’s stone fireplace and staring at him with menacing rust red eyes. “Does it surprise you, Ichijo?”

The blonde haired, green eyed male shook his head and made his way over toward his dorm president, feeling a little less confident that he might escape Kaname’s presence without injury. “Forgive me, Lord Kaname. If you knew you were going to react in the way that you did, why did you allow Lady Yuki to leave? Wouldn’t it have been…better for you both if she had just fed?”

Although Kaname trusted him indefinitely, some secrets were better left unshared. “She needs time to adjust, I suppose. It’s no matter. She will eventually succumb to her desire for blood, and when she does, I will be here.” Kaname set his jaw firmly into an almost permanent frown while he eyed his most loyal follower. “Tell me, Ichijo…should I have forced her to drink from me?”

Ichijo blinked rapidly, shocked by Kaname’s blunt question because it required him to answer with his honest opinion. Honest opinions were not always the most welcome, no matter how much they were desired. He cleared his throat and felt his fare cheeks flush out of fear. It wasn’t as if he would be reprimanded or struck if he let slip his own personal thoughts on certain situations. It was more about what Kaname might think of him from this point on if he spoke his own mind…though he had been asked similar things from him before and had not soiled their close relationship yet with how he felt.

Feeling suddenly self conscious, he tore his eyes from Kaname’s demanding gaze and focused them squarely on the shoes he had decided to wear for class that evening. They were solid black with little else to count for detail except a scuff mark near his right big toe. _Damn, I should have polished them before getting ready._ Ichijo cleared his throat before he finally addressed the question. “Um…w-well…did you try and push it?”

“Push it?”

Kaname’s voice remained steady, but Ichijo caught the subtle message that clearly screamed ‘ _have you lost your mind?’_ , and he quickly backspaced to edit his reply. “What I mean is, did you try and tempt her into accepting your blood before she ran out of here?”

“So I am not the only one that noticed that she _ran_.”

Ichijo gulped and nodded. “Well…I think the whole dorm knows that she ran, Lord Kaname…”

“I am not surprised.” Kaname looked down at the spot that Ichijo seemed to be oddly fascinated by, and cocked an eyebrow. “Before class, polish your shoes.”

Ichijo scrunched up his face in embarrassment, nodded, and then took a chance to dare and look back up. Kaname had managed to turn around and was facing the fireplace, seeming mesmerized by it, but there was no fire. “Lord Kaname, shall I go and retrieve Lady Yuki before I fix my attire?” All he had on was the usual white and black school uniform, but his one shoe was enough to drive anyone crazy until he fixed it. “Class will start here soon, and she hasn’t even eaten yet.”

Kaname shook his head without turning back around to face him. “She has her blood tablets on her.”

“Blood tablets? I thought you took them away from her so that she would only drink from you?”

The skin on the surrounding walls blistered and cracked, creating more veins that branched out to reach the ceiling, much like the wall near the front doors. “I did.” The venom in his voice turned Ichijo’s heart cold. “But she has chosen to defy me.” Kaname twisted his neck so that he could study the face of his most loyal follower. “Go and get ready for class, now.”

“Huh?” Ichijo analyzed the bitter expression on Kaname’s face before he nodded in defeat at understanding that their conversation was finished. “Of course, Lord Kaname.” He bowed half way at his waist and turned to slip away; sighing as he did so that he had endured Kaname’s temper and escaped it unscathed. But before he reached the staircase, a soft knock on the front doors requested his attention. “Shall I answer it, Lord Kaname?” He glanced over toward the fireplace and caught Kaname’s eye. The pureblood nodded, then turned back to the book that he had been reading from not long before Yuki made his blood boil.

“Alright.” The blonde aristocrat rounded on the front doors and pulled on one of the handles. Not expecting the person on the other side, he stuttered in surprise while the smell of new blood snuck up on his senses. “C-c-can I help you? Yuki isn’t here at the moment.”

“Yes, I know.  I’m actually looking for Kaname. Is he here?” The day class student with the short caramel colored hair looked at him without a hint of fear or anxiety, which surprised him since she was undoubtedly human. Her soft voice, however, didn’t fool him. She _was_ nervous to be in the realm of the vampires. “It’s about Yuki.”

“Sayori, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Kaname appeared out of nowhere on Ichijo’s side, startling the aristocrat even more.

“I’ll just leave you two alone then, Lord Kaname.” Ichijo bowed once more before disappearing up the stairs.

Yori smiled sweetly, though Kaname caught her hesitation and erratic pulse rate despite her calm appearance. “You mentioned that you were here to speak with me about Yuki?”

She was nervous, that was defiantly true, but her heart swelled with determination as she kept the fading sanity of her best friend in mind while she addressed Yuki’s fiancé. “Yes, I just-“

Kaname interrupted her before she could finish. “Would you like to come in and sit down? Don’t worry; everyone is currently in the process of waking up and starting the day…or in your case, night.” His smile was friendly and inviting, but Yori was not fooled. She knew he was more dangerous than the rest of the night class combined. “In my company, you will always be protected.”

Yori nodded and followed the direction that his now extended arm had invited her in. “Yes, thank you.” She stepped past him quickly and located one of the couches in the center of the room. She turned her head toward the sound of the door closing, but her attention was snared by the fact that the paint and wallpaper of the front of the dorm was torn to pieces. Her eyes widened in shock. “What happened?”

“A little accident.” Kaname answered without hesitation. He made his way to her location and motioned for her to take a seat.

“Thank you.” Ignoring the wall to the best of her abilities, though not without difficulty as plaster dust littered the marble floors in various piles, Yori set out to finish her statement. “Well, you see…I’m here because I’m worried about Yuki.”

“I see.” Kaname sat down on the adjacent couch and leaned his head against his fist. “That is the mark of a good friend. May I ask why you are worried about her?”

Kaname may have come off as intimidating to everyone else, but to Yori, he was just another guy. But in this case, he was just a guy that happened to be deeply in love with her best friend, so she couldn’t help but come to him with her concerns about Yuki. “I know that you know that Yuki has been…avoiding…you…”

Kaname turned his head sideways to hide his smirk behind his hand. “Avoiding me?”

Yori nodded, ignoring his amusement. “She’s refusing to drink blood.”

“Yes, I am aware.”

Yori’s eyes widened for a split second in annoyance. “I just saw her a few minutes ago. She could have attacked me because of her refusing to drink blood.”

Kaname nodded. “Again, I am aware. Tell me, how did you manage to get over the wall to the night class in the first place?”

“If I told you that, then I would never be able to see Yuki again.”

Kaname leaned his head to the side and studied her curiously. “It’s not that you are not welcome here. Yuki and I agreed to have your name added to the list of visitors allowed on this side of the campus not long after our return to the school. I simply wondered why you choose to scale the wall rather than come through the front gate.”

Yori blushed furiously at having been found out. “I guess I wasn’t informed that I was allowed to come here. Besides, Zero would have insisted on following me, and I don’t enjoy supervised visits with someone so bitter.”

The pureblood vampire’s amusement was obvious, though he did try and hide it. “I agree that he is not the most likable, but he is there to protect you from…vampires like me.”

Yori scoffed. “You are harmless.” Realizing her mistake, she cleared her throat quickly and added, “When it comes to those who care about Yuki’s well being.”

Kaname ran his tongue along the edge of one of his fangs, obviously wanting to make Yori uncomfortable. It worked, since the young human shifted in her seat. “Even when it comes down to those who also care about her well being, I can be _very_ dangerous to their health. Isn’t that right, Kiryu?”

Yori whipped her head around just in time to catch Zero standing less than a foot from her location. He was glaring at her with venomous, violet eyes. “Clearance or not, you are not authorized to be here without protection from the Disciplinary Committee.”

Yori rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Kaname, who was busy watching Zero cryptically. “I had hoped that you both would be together when I told you this. It must be my lucky day.” She smiled weakly as both of the male vampires gave her their full attention.

“Tell us what, Yori?” Zero snarled.

Again, the human female rolled her eyes in exasperation and glanced sideways at him from beneath her lashes. “Chill out, will you? I think you need to sit down next to Kaname. I have something very important that you both need to know…before Yuki goes off the deep end.”

The two vampires caught each other’s gazes before Zero took a seat next to the vampire who loathed the very sight of him.

Sometime later, Yuki unwillingly returned. The weight of the unknown sent her heart rate into a spiral as she entered the front doors to the night dorm. To her relief, Yuki noticed that the public sitting area was empty of the familiar faces of the usual residents. _Oh good! No uncomfortable encounters this evening!_ She smiled happily by her good fortune and slipped through the entrance. Tiptoeing, she made her way to the stairs and climbed up. When she looked back to make sure the doors had closed, she sucked in a sharp startled breath upon seeing the condition of the adjacent wall. _How did…Kaname!_

There was no other explanation. Kaname was the only one aside from herself who harbored powers strong enough to elicit that much damage to a single structure. _I didn’t do this…Something must have really made him angry._ Her eyes followed the impact site all the way up into the ceiling. _Wow…_ Blinking away the shock, she shrugged her shoulders and returned to her trek up the stairs. _I’ll no doubt find out why he did this whenever I see him next._

Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling that she was suddenly aware of, she traveled down the hall to reach her bedroom. It wasn’t until she held her hand out to grasp the knob that the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach revealed its ominous source. “Lady Yuki?” A familiar male voice asked just from behind her as a feather light hand placed itself gently on her right shoulder.

Yuki snapped her head to the side in time to see guarded expression plastered on the vice president of the moon dorm’s face. “Ichijo! Don’t scare me like that!”

“My apologies. I have been sent to bring you to Lord Kaname. He is waiting for you in his room.” He didn’t once smile, which was unusual for his nature.

Yuki began to worry. “Are you alright, Ichijo? Is something wrong with Kaname?”

Ichijo shook his head. “He is indeed well, but he has requested your presence.” He released her shoulder and stepped back, extending his arm in the direction of the bedroom door not far from Yuki’s. “He is waiting for you now.”

“Are you not going to come with me, then?”

Ichijo shook his head again. “No, I am to go directly to class after I have delivered you safely to him. The dorm is empty except for us.”

Confused, Yuki only nodded her understanding and followed the direction of Ichijo’s hand. “Well…alright then…” She took the few steps required to reach the dorm president’s bedroom, aware that Ichijo’s presence disappeared after her hand reached the knob. _Something is wrong…I can feel it._ She twisted the handle and peaked through the crack in the door. “ _K-Kaname_ …?” She asked as quietly as she could so as not to disturb the eerie silence.

The door knob wrenched free from her grasp. “Oh!” She looked up, startled, as the handsome face of her fiancé appeared in the doorway. “Kaname!”

“Come in, Yuki.” His voice carried a hidden venomous tone beneath his suspiciously gentle command.

Slightly disturbed by the fact that she knew that she was in trouble, she quickly stepped inside of the room as not to upset him even more than he seemed in that moment. The door slammed shut behind her, making her almost jump free of her skin. “You-you wanted to see me, Kaname?”

“ _Yes._ ” His velvet voice rang seductively into the shell of her ear, sending a shivering wave down her spine and out to her limbs. Every nerve ending inside of her tingled upon realizing that he was so close to her back. The space between them disappeared when his arms circled her waist and drew her back against his chest. “ _You have been lying to me, Yuki.”_ There was no accusation or question. Kaname was stating a fact, and she knew it.

She felt her face heat up from their intimate embrace. “ _No, I-!”_ She gasped loudly upon feeling her body being lifted up into the air. Kaname hooked his arm beneath her knees and carried her bridal style over toward his bed. Knowing their destination, Yuki blushed so deep that she thought her face might melt. “ _Kaname! What are you-?”_

Her back hit the mattress gently. She clung to his shoulders for dear life, afraid of what might happen if she let him go to do what her mind was imagining he was capable of in such confined quarters. Looking up into Kaname’s crimson colored orbs set her blood on fire in a way that ignited her hunger pains to ache to nearly unbearable levels. Her fangs throbbed, begging for the taste of his blood, but she clenched her jaw, desperate to keep herself from taking what she craved.

Kaname took hold of her hands and shook them free from his black uniform shirt. In Yuki’s attempt to hang on, several buttons popped free and scattered on the bed surrounding her, giving her direct access to eye his very tempting throat. “ _Kana…me…_ ” She whispered as her throat was instantly set ablaze with thirst, the desire clearly reflected in her eyes as they took on the same crimson hue that her fiancé’s held seconds ago.

Kaname took her hands and placed them on opposite sides of her head, then released them as he leaned down to capture her eyes. “ _You have been lying to me…I have just been recently informed of the reason as to why you have been denying yourself the pleasure of my blood…”_ He did not give Yuki the time to question how he had come across this information. _“I knew that my blood was not the only blood that you have been craving, Yuki.”_

Yuki’s eyes widened and her lips parted into a wide O. “ _How could you have…?”_

 _“The taste of your blood…the way you have been avoiding my eyes when I ask you if you would like to drink from me and you deny that you need it. I know why…”_ He started down into her face, holding her gaze captive while his mere presence teased her senses. _“I want you to tell me the truth before I drink from you…if you don’t, your blood will.”_

Yuki’s heart jolted from the promise in Kaname’s threat. She knew better than to hide anything from him, but this was enough to make her wish he would turn her to dust instead of making her talk. “ _Why are you…doing this?”_

 _“Wrong answer.”_ Kaname parted his lips and bared his fangs threateningly.

Yuki looked on, petrified. “It’s because I’m-!” A figure emerged from the shadows of the far corner of the room, catching her eye while in mid sentence, but she couldn’t prevent the words that flew from her lips. “In love with Zero too!” She instantly felt her blood run cold when she noticed Kaname stiffen on top of her. The figure that emerged from the shadows, however, held her attention. “ _Zero?”_


	3. Part Three

**_“Do Not Deny Me”_ **   
_Part Three_

She looked from one to the other, horrified by her new predicament. Everything she had kept hidden from them, her feelings and thoughts were forced out into the open. They were never supposed to be aware, but both of them had peaked into her soul at one point or another. Both men must have always been aware of her feelings, but never have they both been with her at a time where they all knew her secrets at once. It had been so long since Zero had taken her blood, but she knew Kaname had given him his…and his was mixed with hers. Zero was now ten times at least more powerful than he was when he had been born, or when he had devoured his brother to take on the vampire hunter powers of the cursed twins. Pureblood or not, this revelation made her feel weak compared to both males in the room, despite knowing for a fact that she could take them both on in a fight and win if she really tried…but she didn’t want to fight them.

            The smell of blood mingled with the atmosphere, teasing her senses until she thought her fangs might dig into her bottom lip from fighting off the thirst that had plagued her for months. They smelled so good, she wanted to lunge for them and sink her teeth in as deep as they could go and drink until death, but nothing spelled fear quite like two menacing looking men staring at her like she was the main course in a soirée. Yuki shivered, giving her a reason to break free of her blood thirsty trance, and she found her way out from beneath the watchful eyes of her fiancé.

            They didn’t move while she stood up. They didn’t speak. There was nothing left to be said now that the truth was known. But their eyes followed her closely, daring her to do something…anything that might cause them to react.

            Once standing on her own two feet, Yuki readjusted her cream colored dress so that its pleats were perfectly flat, and she fixed the spaghetti straps back to her shoulders as one had slipped down her arm. Her attire made her aware that she was late. “ _Kaname…we have a class to get to. We’re…already late, so…I’m going to go and put on my uniform, okay?”_ She watched Kaname, but he said nothing.

            The pureblood vampire’s rust red eyes were fixed solely on her, his body hardly moving, hardly breathing from what she could see; much like he was permanently froze. The only relief Yuki received from him that he was indeed still one hundred percent alive was the fact that his gaze began to glow, meaning she was in deeper trouble in that moment than she had ever been in before. The cover of his hair halfway in his eyes granted her a small escape from his blood lust. He couldn’t control her with them, but she knew damn well that he could stop her from leaving at any second if she dared to look away.

            Against her better judgment, though, she did look away. Yuki glanced up into the corner that Zero had emerged from, and realized he, also, had not moved…but his eyes mirrored the hunger in Kaname’s equally. “ _Z-Zero?”_ She whispered, but her voice only ignited the blaze. He was watching her with the same hunger, but he also wore his disbelief openly. “ _Zero…please…I…”_ He moved so fast that Yuki had little time to see where he was going. A second later, he appeared at Kaname’s side, just out of her reach but close enough so that Kaname could rip him to shreds if he wanted.

            Yuki’s heart rate skyrocketed, making her skin flush to uncomfortable shades. _I…need to get out of here…quickly._ She took a step backward slowly, afraid that one wrong move might illicit an unintended reaction. They didn’t even shift in her direction, which gave her a small boost of confidence to take another few steps until her hand reached behind her and touched the wrought iron door knob to freedom. Again, neither man reacted. _“I’ll just…get ready for class, then?”_ No answer. Yuki sighed and lowered her head to dismiss herself. When she lifted her gaze back to them, she discovered that they had still not moved. “ _Okay…”_ Without turning her back to them, she twisted the knob and felt relief spread through her tense limbs when the door sprang loose from the frame.

She was about to open it all the way, when the handle was wrenched violently from her hand and the door slammed shut. A loud click alerted her to the fact that Kaname had used his powers to deadbolt the locks and keep her captive. The only other escape was the window…but she would have to get past two very predatory looking vampires on her journey.

“ _We_ will not be going to class this evening, Yuki.” Those were the first words out of Kaname’s mouth since before her confession, and he sounded deathly calm.

His voice made her skin tingle, and Yuki stammered. “W-w-we?” She straightened her spine and leaned herself up against the door, knowing full well what he had meant. Staring wide eyed at them both, her heart skipped several beats.

“Yes… _we._ ” The _we_ included him, her _and_ Zero, who was busy watching her with a hunger that equaled that of Kaname’s. “ _I cannot let you go until you have had blood, Yuki. Blood that sustains you so that you do not put Yori in danger again like you did this afternoon.”_

Yuki’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Yori?” Her jaw dropped to the floor, almost, once she realized what had happened. “She came to you with my secret?”

Kaname, finally, decided to move and it was to stand right next to Zero. Both of them were gazing at her with fire in their eyes. “ _Yori did indeed come to me to tell me about you because of her concern. She loves you dearly…But what you don’t know, Yuki, is that Zero and I already knew this secret that you were trying so desperately to hide.”_ Yuki clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her jaw from hitting the floor again while Kaname continued. “ _Your love for us both is so engrained in the taste of your blood that it practically screamed at us whenever we had tasted it. But it wasn’t until Yori brought Zero and I together that we were aware that the other knew just how deeply your feelings for us was.”_ Kaname tore his gaze away from Yuki’s and glanced sideways at Zero, who turned and looked back at him. “ _Even without Yori telling us about your guilt, we knew your secret long ago.”_

Yuki was petrified as she looked on to see them almost carrying a mute conversation with each other with their eyes. _I need to get out of here!_ She clenched her eyes shut and focused her energy on the locks in the door behind her back. _I have to get these open! I can do this!_ She reached for the locks with her energy, feeling blindly until she found one of the three deadbolts. It took everything she had just to jiggle it, and even more than what she had to slide it free from the frame.

“You should have practiced using your powers like I told you to.” Kaname’s voice broke through her concentration, making her eyes part in time to find that both men were standing just inches away from her. “Then maybe you would have been free from this room long before now.” His body towered over hers, making her swallow the lump of fear in her throat. The undeniable click of the lock being set back into place in the door made her heart stop. “Your powers are weak… _because you haven’t fed_.”

Before she could stop herself, Yuki whispered the words that have been tormenting her for months. “ _I don’t deserve it, Kaname!”_

There was no long pause or time for anyone in the room to judge her for the truth. “ _And why not?”_

Yuki felt the tears welling up, and her throat ached…not just from hunger, but from the pain her truth could cause. “ _B-because…it’s a sin to be in love with you…it’s a sin to be in love with Zero…it…it’s wrong to be in love with you both and because of my divided love, it causes you both pain and I don’t deserve to be loved. I don’t deserve to drink the blood that I crave desperately to keep me sane! I’m so sorry! I’m just so-!”_

Kaname’s hand stopped her from speaking as he placed it firmly against her lips, startling her to the point where she began to tremble against his body. _“We are beasts, Yuki. Our very existence is a sin. But I will be damned before I see you suffer like this much longer just because you feel guilty for the truth. The only reason Zero is alive…is because I know of your feelings for him…and it is alright that you feel this way.”_ He watched her glistening eyes widen, and for the first time in this encounter, he smiled softly. “ _You deserve what your heart wants, and I am allowing you to have exactly that, though not without difficulty…I can be extremely possessive.”_ He glanced sideways and studied Zero’s own shocked expression. _“I would not share with anyone less worthy than you, only because you can protect her with your life, much like I can.”_

Yuki tore her eyes away from Kaname’s face and studied Zero’s. From her point of view, it looked as if he were agreeing with him, which made her heart stop. Their mirrored faces turned back to look at her, no doubt reacting to the jolt of her heart. _“I can’t let you go, Yuki…_ ” It was Zero’s turn to speak. _“You put a day class student in danger this afternoon. Until you feed…we will keep you here._ ” Mesmerized, Yuki watched as Zero tore his blood colored eyes from hers and leaned down. He had brought his wrist up against his lips.

With her voice trapped behind Kaname’s powerful hand, she couldn’t shout in protest. Yuki brought her own hands up to grab it as to yank it away from her mouth, but Kaname possessed a strength that overpowered her pureblood instincts with experience. She knew exactly what Zero was about to do, but she couldn’t willing allow him to do it. With everything she had, she struggled to push her fiancé away while she watched Zero in horror as he separated his lips to reveal his fangs. Without hesitation, he bit into the main blood vessel in his wrist, filling the room with the cruel scent of sweet blood, while Kaname pinned her firmly into the door.

Yuki groaned as the inside of her throat caught on fire with the thirst and she leaned her head back in agony as it tortured her desires. “ _Will you accept his blood willingly?”_ Kaname whispered gently into her ear after he had leaned his head into her bare neck. Yuki’s skin erupted with goose bumps as the heat of his breath danced against it. She shook her head vigorously, determined to keep from partaking of either of their blood.

Kaname was not pleased. _“Alright then…”_ Was all he said next before Yuki discovered what he was planning to do. She felt Kaname’s tongue slip past his lips and taste the skin just an inch below her ear. A split second later, before Yuki could fight it, his lips widened to prepare his fangs and then jammed them into her throat. Her blood gushed into his mouth and he drank from her deeply, hungrily.

Despite the strength in his hand, Yuki threw her head back and opened her mouth into a giant O as Kaname’s mouth latched on tightly. Whenever he had done this, Yuki remembered Aido’s words to her after Zero had taken her blood the first time. _‘Lord Kaname’s lips will gently brush your neck…and his fangs will sink slowly into you…and your body will tremble in ecstasy…’_ Every time his fangs did so, she trembled, but this time it was more so because they were not the only ones in the room, and the smell of Zero’s blood just kept getting stronger and stronger. “MMM!” Her muffled protest did little to hinder their intentions. She struggled to shake Kaname off once she realized what they were doing. _He’s taking so much of my blood to make me thirsty! They planned this!_ Her free hands let go of Kaname, knowing they could do little to budge him, so she jammed one of them into his hair and fisted.

Kaname groaned deep in his throat as a good chunk of his hair was being pulled, but he didn’t care. If anything, he dug his fangs into her a little deeper to demonstrate the pain she was inflicting on him. He enjoyed this kind of game.

Yuki’s head fell back a little farther as her strength began to fade. As if on cue, Kaname’s hand left her mouth, and a soft feminine moan escaped before she could stop herself. “ _Kana…me…stop…”_

Her faint plea reached him, but barely. It took great effort to unhook his fangs from her, but when he did, he pulled back only slightly and licked the blood that had dripped down from his mark clean.

Yuki’s knees gave out beneath her weight and she buckled into Kaname’s embrace. She wasn’t faint, but she might if he let her go to try and move on her own. Her jaws clenched so hard together from her unbearable thirst that she thought her teeth might crack as Zero’s blood beckoned her to him.

Zero waited for Kaname’s signal, which he gave in presence of a head nod. Without thinking he squeezed his hand that surrounded his wrist to force his blood to flow and he stepped toward Yuki, who was watching him, a weak look of pure terror on her face. _“You have been suffering, Yuki. You need this.”_ He extended his wrist toward her face, but she kept her eyes directly on his.

“ _Why…how could you agree…to something like this?”_ She whispered.

Zero’s eyes faded from red to his natural violet, and he gazed at her almost kindly, though he never smiled. _“Because I care about you…”_ He stepped closer to her until he was directly in front of her while Kaname held her up on her feet. _“Take it.”_ He motioned for her to drink from his wrist, but Yuki’s eyes looked down at it and she shook her head again.

 _“I won’t, Zero.”_ She was just as stubborn weak as she was strong.

Zero sighed and looked to Kaname for guidance. The silent message was clear in the pureblood’s eyes.

Without hesitating, he put his wrist to his lips and filled his mouth with his own blood, then pulled it away and gazed hypnotically into Yuki’s disbelieving eyes. “ _Zero, no!”_ Kaname let her go and she fell forward into Zero’s arms before she could regain her footing. She landed against his chest, and then pushed her hands against him to get away, but one of his arms hooked around her waist and crushed her to him while his free hand hooked beneath her chin and forced her to look up.

Yuki’s heart thundered beneath her breast when she saw a trail of his blood glide down his chin. The sight of it made her thirst transform her throat into charcoal. _Blood…I…need…blood…no!_  She twisted her chin out of his hand and pushed herself back, but Kaname appeared behind her and pushed her forward while his own arms circled her waist. _“Don’t resist, Yuki…you will only make yourself weaker. This is the only way…”_ Kaname’s lips grazed the shell of her ear, catching her off her guard, which gave Zero the perfect chance…and he took it.

Before Yuki could say Kaname’s name aloud, Zero’s mouth covered hers and he trapped her face in his hands. He parted her lips with his tongue and forced his blood into her mouth, but she didn’t fight it. In fact, she drank it in deeply, desperate for the fire in her throat to go out. The agony of her suffering began to cease but only just so when Zero broke their connection and leaned his forehead against hers while struggling to catch his breath. “ _And…because I…love you, too, Yuki…”_ Her sudden shock made her gasp and he took the opportunity to take her lips again, this time blood free, and he kissed her as hard as he could until she responded in kind.

She was stunned into submission as he controlled her lips. Zero had only kissed her once before, and that memory was filled with threats and murdering promises, and she was scared of what this new kiss might mean. Kaname only held onto her, keeping her on her feet and kept silent until Zero pulled away again.

Her heart ached…and raced at the same time. Everything in the room spun with her new reality, including Zero and Kaname, whose eyes she could feel were watching for her and waiting for her to react…but all she wanted in that moment was blood…and to cry, which she did.

Hot tears leaked from her eyes and traveled down both of her cheeks, but both men caught them with one finger each before they fell. Blushing furiously, Yuki dropped her gaze from Zero’s and focused on the naked area on his chest. The collar of his shirt was unbuttoned like usual, but seeing his skin this time made her partially quenched thirst come back with a wicked vengeance. To stop herself from lunging for him, she clenched her jaw together again and groaned in frustration. The pain was beginning to take itself to new heights, and both men reacted in a way that set her blood on fire.

Kaname wrenched her from Zero’s space and pulled her back up into his own arms, then carried her bridal style back over to his bed while Zero followed. “She needs blood before she attacks you, Kiryu.” Yuki’s back felt the soft welcoming mattress against her as it took her weight, but she refused to let Kaname go. Her hands had gripped into the fabric of his black shirt sleeves, keeping him within biting distance…keeping him dangerously close. _His blood…I need his blood…_ Pulling him down to her, she let her instincts take over and leaned forward, parting her lips to bare her fangs, but before she could sink her teeth into his throat, Kaname jerked back and smirked down at her, catching her completely off guard. “ _Not yet, love.”_

Yuki’s mouth dropped in astonishment. _“But-but I thought that….you wanted…”_

Kaname smiled sweetly down at her, making her skin tinge to a light shade of pink since she was lacking the blood that he had taken from her. “ _Zero was not finished.”_ He pulled back but didn’t attempt to remove her hands from his sleeves. Instead, he sat down on the bed next to her and looked over at Zero.

The violet eyed vampire looked back at him and nodded, once again adding to the impression that the two men in the room somehow had a secret connection to each other’s minds. Yuki watched him closely this time as he made his way around the bed to the other side, sit and began to crawl over toward her with unreadable emotions written all across his handsome face. _“Z-Zero?”_ His violet orbs forced what was left of her blood soaring through her veins. She glanced up into Kaname’s face, uncertain as to how he might act if she allowed herself to be swept away by Zero.

Kaname scanned over her face, searching. “ _Don’t try to fight this. Without us both, you would have killed Yori if you had let your guard down even for a second.”_ He leaned down and swept her long hair past the shoulder in which he drank from, making her shiver beneath him. “ _Don’t fight…”_

Yuki, not daring to avoid this any longer, turned back to watch Zero, and was startled by his state of dress.

Zero stripped himself of the top half of his school uniform; jacket, vest, tie and shirt…all the while keeping her gaze trapped in his. The muscles in his arms flexed when he threw his shirt backward so that it hit the floor, forcing what blood she had left to burn her face to and drying throat.

Yuki studied the skin of his throat rather closely, anticipating the taste of his life blood. She didn’t have to wait long to receive it once he finally reached her.

Zero placed his hands on either side of her, allowing the mattress to support his full weight and he leaned forward until they were face to face. “ _Drink…please…”_

She looked him in the eyes, really seeing them for the first time in what felt like years since she had known him. Yuki had trusted them so completely that even now, after forcing her into the situation that she had come to find herself in, she could locate no reason to stop trusting them. She lifted her hand away from Kaname’s shirt sleeve and slid it against the smooth marble skin of Zero’s left cheek, which resulted in bringing him a little closer to her face.

He gazed into her blood colored eyes softly, beautifully…making her heart leap with the agony of the love she harbored for him. Every piece of her love triangle puzzle was beginning to fall back into place, and she wanted to celebrate by jumping around the room and shouting both his and Kaname’s names from the rooftops until the whole world was made aware of her forbidden feelings. But first things first…

Yuki’s eyes dropped away from Zero’s violet gaze and she focused them on the flesh just below his right ear. She would never take his blood from the left side because, in her heart, it was forbidden. The left side of his throat had been where another pureblood had sunk her fangs into him, transforming him into the blood thirsty vampire than he now had become.

Yuki’s eyes flared, glowing hungrily for him as he put his throat within eyeshot. With no warning, she sprang forward and hooked her fangs into the skin below his ear and wrapped her delicate hand around the back of his neck, forcing the silver haired vampire within her hold to groan and move closer. Yuki took advantage, drinking deeply, loving the primal groan that betrayed him. The taste of fresh blood slithered down her throat, quenching her thirst to the best of its healing abilities and loved every second of it.

Kaname watched them closely while taking his own wrist and piercing his skin so that he would bleed, allowing his blood to pour into his mouth. The scent of it saturated the entire atmosphere, causing Yuki to tear her fangs out of Zero’s throat. The suddenness of her release left Zero to collapse onto the bed next to her and then he draped his arm across her abdomen, leaving him drained and weak.

Yuki’s thirst, however, was not entirely diminished, so she turned back to Kaname…and a look of pure bloodlust had replaced her usually kind eyes. Kaname was staring back, mirroring her look, but her senses zeroed in on her favorite pulse point on his neck.

Her fangs throbbed, egging her on until they complied. Drawing herself up onto her elbows, she tilted her head to the side, and then lunged for his mouth, remembering the first time she had been given the pleasure of his life blood. It had scared her nearly to death, but she had been set free from her human bonds and brought back into the prison of her vampire body, forcing her to crave the crimson liquid that Kaname had now filled his mouth with.

Her lips found his and her mouth opened to receive his blood, which he complied while he drew her closer to him with one of his arms which he hooked behind her back. She gulped down the mouthful of which Kaname had to offer and then pulled away to locate another source. She found her favorite spot at the base of his neck and went for it.  

Kaname reached one of his free hands to the back of her head and grasped a fistful of her hair, keeping her steady while her tongue danced across his skin…and then she stabbed him with her fangs, causing him to catch his breath before he leaned his head back to give her better access.  

The fire in her throat turned numb with satisfaction, making a weak groan fill the silent corners of Kaname’s bedroom. While she drank from him, her middle discovered the hand that was now currently resting against her stomach. In the span of a second, Zero pulled her back up against his chest and his warm breath traveled over her bare skin. His fangs grazed her, making her aware of him again, and she shrugged her hair away from the spot of which he had become fascinated by on her shoulder, encouraging him.

Zero breathed in her scent deeply before he plunged his fangs into the skin below Kaname’s mark.

The force of his bite made Yuki suck in a sharp breath, but she didn’t remove her fangs from her fiancé. The more blood Zero took from her, the more blood she required to survive their encounter from Kaname.

Zero didn’t release her until he thought his stomach might burst and he pulled away, struggling to breathe, prompting Yuki to let go of Kaname’s throat and fall back against him. The female pureblood hadn’t removed her hand from the back of Kaname’s neck, forcing him to fall down with her.

The three figures in the room lay there on Kaname’s bed, sighing with relief, but none more so than Yuki, who had never felt so sated by blood since her return to her vampire form. Her eyelids drooped lazily; feeling more tired than weak despite her massive blood loss, which prompted Kaname and Zero to lift themselves in an upright position and gaze down at her, no trace of hunger in their eyes. Their faces made her heart soar with happiness, because for the first time, she wasn’t frightened of them being in the same room together. She closed her eyes, overpowered by her exhaustion and the last thing she remembered that she whispered before she drifted off to sleep was a soft but powerful declaration of her feelings for them both. _“I…love…you…”_

**_The End  
(Or is it?)_ **


End file.
